


Difficult Choices

by StarrySummers04



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Injury, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Post-Episode: s01e10 Not Your Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Travis nearly dies when he's injured during the skyscraper fire. He gets to see someone special that he's not seen in a long time and he must choose between waking up or going with them. Travis doesn't know what to do.





	Difficult Choices

Today was supposed to be such a good day. Travis had been feeling much better about his relationship with Grant. Talking to Ben had really helped, although he couldn’t forget about Michael. At least Grant was understanding, but that also made Travis worry. Was Grant too understanding?

Whilst laying on the stairs with a shard of glass in his chest, Travis allowed his mind to shift to Grant. This was exactly what he’d warned his boyfriend about and there were so many things that he wanted to experience with the chef, and it looked like none of those were going to happen now. He also couldn’t help but think that he was letting Michael down. It had only been about a year since his husband had died and Travis was already following him. Losing Michael had been so difficult and Travis didn’t want to do the same thing to Grant. Hopefully, Grant was working right now and had no idea that the firefighters at Station 19 had been called to the skyscraper fire.

* * *

 

Travis was very grateful to Vic for finding him and dragging him down so many flights of stairs. “I’m not leaving you here to die!” Vic exclaimed as Travis groaned in pain.

“Wouldn’t want you to.” Travis commented. The pain caused him to lose consciousness part way down, but Travis was able to force himself awake before he was loaded into the ambulance. “Call Grant.” He requested. He wanted his boyfriend to be there when he woke up. Vic nodded. It was going to be a very unpleasant call.

* * *

 

When Travis woke up, he was very confused. He hadn’t been here, in this house, in over a year. Not since Michael had died. “Travis! What are you doing here?” Michael exclaimed. “I had been hoping I wouldn’t see you for a long time.” Michael rushed over to his husband and pulled Travis into a kiss.

“Wait, where am I?” Travis asked, pulling away but keeping his hands on Michael.

“You’re in limbo. It means you’re dead, honey.” Michael replied. “But you have a choice to make.”

“A choice?”

“You can come with me now, and I’ll never leave you again. We’ll be together forever. Or, you can return to your body and carry on your life.” Michael explained.

“Did you get a choice?” Travis asked his husband, needing to know why his husband didn’t come back to him.

“My injuries were too severe. I tried to fight to get back to you, but it wasn’t enough.” Michael replied. “I love you and I would never have left you if I had any other choice.” Travis was feeling very conflicted. He still loved Michael, of course he did. But there was Grant and all of his friends to think about too. He couldn’t just abandon them. “It’s okay to want to go back. You’ve begun to heal since losing me and you have people who care. It won’t upset me, I want you to do what makes you happy.”

Travis knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to get back to Grant. He’d had his time with Michael and even though the loss hurt, Travis was starting to recover. Grant meant a lot to him, and so did his friends. He couldn’t leave all of them.

* * *

 

The next time Travis woke up, he was laying in a hospital bed. He felt so relieved to see Grant asleep in the chair beside him. He loved this man. A member of staff walked past and noticed that he was awake so she came into the room. “Good afternoon, Mr Montgomery. I’m Doctor Maggie Pierce. Your surgery went very well and you should make a full recovery. You’ll be back to work in no time.” She smiled, handing him a cup of water.

“How long was I out?” Travis gasped. His throat felt like sandpaper.

“A little under 24 hours. I’ll have someone come in and check up on you later. You’ll need to stay in for another few days before we can let you go home.” Maggie replied, flashing him a smile as she left. Travis was glad that he hadn’t been unconscious for more than 24 hours, it meant his injury wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Of course, he could have died, so there’s that. 

Doctor Pierce must have told all of his friends that he’d woken up because they all came rushing into his room, moments after she’d left. “Travis!” Vic exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug. Thankfully, she was mindful of his bandaged chest. Vic’s shouting woke Travis who rushed over to the side of the hospital bed and took Travis’s hand in his. Grant smiled weakly, Travis was awake and that was all that mattered.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked.

“I feel fine. This pain medication must be really strong as I’m not in any pain right now.” Travis replied.

“How long are you going to be off work?” Maya questioned.

“How long are you staying in hospital?” Jack added.

“He’ll probably be in for a few more days. They’ll want to combat the risk of infection here and will be wanting to keep a close eye on him due to the extent of the injury.It’ll probably take a few weeks of healing before he’s back at work.” Ben answered. It could sometimes get annoying when Ben went all surgeon talk on them but Travis could only feel grateful to the rookie right now. It meant he didn’t have to explain anything. They explained to Travis what had happened since he’d gotten out of the building.

“How was that girl?” Travis asked, looking at Ben.

“What girl?” Andy asked.

“We came across a girl with a whistle. Milly or something. She’d been trampled on the stairs.” Travis explained.

“Molly. She didn’t make it.” Ben frowned.

“I’m sure everyone did everything they could.” Travis remarked.

“We’re just all so glad you’re okay.” Andy commented. Grant just squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. Travis could tell that Grant would want to talk to him but not in front of everyone.

“I will be.” Travis smiled. He couldn’t believe he even contemplated staying with Michael when all of his friends were here. Maybe it was all a dream, caused by the injury. Travis would never know. But he was perfectly happy where he was.


End file.
